Tristes Silence
by Tristful-Silence
Summary: Okay the story is unfinished for the time being.  Its based off of Silent Hill, 28 days/ weeks, and Resident Evil.


Triste's Silence

Afterward:

My world is long gone.

Everyone disappeared, while I'm left standing.

Left to defend.

Left to die.

I am tormentingly fragile.

I have nothing left to run for.

Darkness seeps deep within me.

Sanity turns into insanity slowly.

My days are dwindling.

I can feel myself slip.

My world wasn't like this.

It wasn't my world of dust.

I wasn't the only one standing.

I wasn't the only defense.

So why am I the only one?

Out of the Dust-

Walking endlessly.

The dust pelts at my skin,

as the wind sweeps it off the ground

I can't remember when my world wasn't dust.

Looking above me I see the black rapacious crows.

Circling around cawing gruesome sights they had found.

My hand twitched nervously, as I grasped my bludgeoned wrench

that I had found earlier that day in a mechanics shop.

I stepped forward my eyes still focused on the crows.

I watched their black wings flap.

What wicked creatures they are,

Oh how I envy their flight.

I tore my gaze away trying to see half blinded through the thick dust.

Squinting I felt the sweat contour down my face though the heat did not bother me.

Stepping forward I was suddenly amused by the heat waves that bellowed off the sands

from afar.

I licked my dry lips as they cracked.

My mouth was cotton dry.

I needed water.

I needed food.

I gripped my wrench tighter in my hand,

I moved on walking through my dusty world.

Slowly I moved dragging my legs with each step.

My breath staggered making an odd hollow sound in

the back of my throat with each breath.

The sun slowly sunk down as I walked towards an old diner.

I stopped staring silently at it.

How decayed it was.

The blue paint chipped off with age and erosion from dust.

Closing my eyes slowly I inhaled slowly.

I smelt their blood.

Opening my eyes slowly I stepped forward,

towards the rigid screen door the diner offered as a entrance.

Dragging my feet slowly,

I moved to the rigidity door.

The screen door screeched loudly as a gust of wind swept by.

Slipping in once the screen door opened itself to me,

I smelt their blood.

I stood in front of the screens broken door frame as the

screen door still slammed shut with more gusts of wind.

My eyes surfaced the chaotic array of the diners seating places,

It seemed some what abandoned.

Until my eyes caught site of what seemed to be walking trails

through the trashy floor.

I dragged my feet through the thin layer of dusted garbage.

I sniffed around,

but all was still.

But the scent of blood still lingered.

My breathing staggered as my mouth drooled

large amounts of saliva at the corners.

Clawing,

I climbed my way over the counter making my way

to the kitchen.

I heard the clinging and clanging of metal beyond the swinging

kitchen doors.

I walked only to creep silently.

I heard a soft "shhh" as I grinned staring at the black double doors.

The doors seemed workable as the windows were boarded up with cardboard.

Had I found a hiding spot?

Holding out my wrench I dragged myself closer to the doors,

pushing one open with my wrench slowly.

I heard a whispered word that sounded odd.

"Sh-hi-it."

I heard rustling sounds the further I went into the kitchen.

Stopping in the middle of the kitchen my eyes glanced about within the

dark kitchen.

Small peep holes of light filtered through the kitchens boarded up windows.

The dust storm raged on as the small grains of dirt hit the sides of the diner.

I grinned.

"Come out and play..."

I though looking around seeing no one.

I moved again kicking pots and pans out of my way

with each step.

I stepped over broken glass as it crunched underneath my bare feet.

I felt no pain.

The glass stuck in my feet as I dragged them around.

Then suddenly I stopped looking up then forward.

I seen his eyes.

They glistened with fear.

I smiled.

I heard then suddenly quick shuffling.

Gasping came.

Then a loud Arrrrrg!

I quickly moved.

Someone tried to strike a blow at me.

My eyes widened as I growled lowly.

Dropping my wrench on the floor it made a loud

metallic sound.

The man staggered around.

His body spinning as he clutched his weapon.

I tipped my head.

Closing my eyes slowly as I dropped to my knees.

I wanted to appear weak.

He grinned.

He spoke a language that sounded once familiar.

"Ah little girly, You think your so tough? Eh? I'll fucking

bash your head open lets see whats really in there..."

I heard him move forward.

I didn't move, my body remained still.

He stopped before me I heard his arm raise.

His grip I knew tightened around the bludgeoned weapon.

I heard the weapon swing.

I moved in.

Sinking my teeth into his right leg.

He let out a loud scream in terror.

A women screamed from the back.

I started tearing the flesh off his leg.

Bit by bit my teeth tore through jean and flesh.

Flesh soon turned into muscle.

Blood dribbled down my mouth,

flowing quickly down my neck and chest.

The man screamed louder in pain and sheer terror.

It didn't stop me.

I continued to rip the flesh and muscle as my

victim fell down trying to beat me off.

He failed.

I moved my hands to his leg tighting them around his

upper thigh and lower knee.

My teeth hit bone, grinding as I still bit at his thigh.

"Get her off me! Get her fucking off me!"

He screamed loudly, his eyes tearing up as

he threw his head back.

I stopped.

Looking up, I saw his small crowd of followers.

They're were six of them.

Mostly shabby women dressed in shambles.

A child buried her face into a woman's belly.

I sneered.

I was a girl.

Once.

I started to pull at the mans leg.

The man screams echoed.

I wondered how he felt.

I tugged at his leg harder.

A pop soon echoed from his limb.

Had I dislocated the socket?

I grinned.

The man thrashed about screaming.

His crowd stepped back, horrified.

They new I was lethal.

Continuing to pull his leg,

I pulled so hard that the flesh started to crack

as I intended his limb clean off.

I laughed loudly.

The man yelled in pain.

His limb soon came off into my hands.

The man fell silent.

He fell asleep from pain.

Blood spurted from the stub.

I grinned looking down at my prize.

Raising the leg to my mouth, I devoured it

slowly letting the flesh and muscle crack under the

weight of my teeth.

I felt joy.

I knew the crowd watched as I heard the little girl sob.

I cried once.

Before I knew life was like this.

My teeth grinded against the bone of the limb.

Finishing up on the muscle of my bone a women

stepped forward after awhile of silence.

"You monster!"


End file.
